I'm In Love with a Transvestite
by AbKd3AtHpRICnEsS
Summary: It takes place 17 years after Janet, Brad and Dr. Everret scott left the Frankenstein castle, after they took off for transexual Translyvania. Riff Raff and Magenta did not kill Dr. Frank N Furter, because they did not have the heart to kill him even after so many years in service for the transvestite Prince. Frank saves Arias life. Full summary is first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1"A/N: Hey guys so this is my first Rocky Horror Picture show fanfiction. I will advice before you read that this story will contain physical and emotional abuse. It takes place 17 years after Janet, Brad and Dr. Everret scott left the Frankenstein castle, after they took off for transexual Translyvania. Riff Raff and Magenta did not kill Dr. Frank N Furter, because they did not have the heart to kill him even after so many years in service for the transvestite Prince and his torture and abuse. They decide to come back to earth due to being bored with Transexual Translyvania. But when they return, things are different. Very different, Janet is dead, Brad has become an alcoholic and a very abusive father to their only daughter Aria Majors. Please read and review. On to the story./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Chapter 1/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"It was one of those dark and rainy nights when I had gotten home from one of my friends house. I was careful in opening the door, in hopes I wouldn't wake up my dad. Ever since mom had died, he had gone from that sweet, loving, caring father to an alcoholic, and very abusive. He blamed me for my mothers death all the time so he'd take it on me./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As I entered the house as quietly as I could, the kitchen light turned on. Blinding me instantly. Before I could regain my vision, I was thrown into the kitchen counter, hitting my head on the cabinet above./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago. You know what happens when you get home late..." My dad sneered into my ear whilst yanking my long dark brown hair, pulling my head up so I could look into his bewildered and angry eyes. I knew what exactly would happen. He'd punish me, then rape me. But not tonight, because luckily where he had pinned me, the knife block was directly in my reach. I had reached back, grabbing the butcher knife in my hand. I swung it foreword, getting him in the arm. He cried out throwing me to the floor, along with plates and glasses from the counter, knocking my glasses askew on the my face, and glass shards surrounding me. I had quickly gotten up, and ran out the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I ran into the woods by our house as quickly as I could. I didn't care if it was a downpour of rain, all I knew was I needed to get the hell out of there./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As I ran, I had no idea of where I was going but I didn't care. As I continued running, I had to slow down due to a sharp pain in my right leg, my wrists, and the back of my head. I looked down at my leg, grateful I had decided to wear shorts that went up to my upper thighs, I noticed a large piece of glass sticking out of my leg. I didn't dare take it out in fear of it bleeding out. The next wounds I checked out were the ones on my wrists. I gently pulled up my long sleeved shirt to below my elbows. After looking at my already scarred arms from self harming, I noticed two decently sized shards of glass protruding from two already deep cuts I had recently made myself. I muttered to myself 'shit.' Not wanting to take the shards out either, I moved onto the back of my head. As I gently touched the back of my head, I winced in pain pulling my hand back. I could see the wet, warm and sticky substance I felt on my hand. I panicked even more. If I don't find help soon I might bleed to death out here in the woods./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As my panicked brain started to shut down on me, probably due to the blood loss. I noticed a castle in a clearing in the woods. Maybe the residents there might be able to help me. I started limping as fast as I could to the entrance. As I made my way there, I started feeling really dizzy, andspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthat I may pass out any second. As I reached the door in a panic and nearly to hysterics, the door had opened. Revealing a hunched back balding man. Before he could say any thing, everything went black./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"- Dr. Frank N Furters P.O.V. -span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I was interrupted from my work in my lab, as I heard Columbia and Magenta started yelling for me to come downstairs. I sighed in annoyance getting up from my experiment, strutting over to the elevator in my stilettos. As I was riding down to the first floor, I was thinking of what kind of punishments I could give them for interrupting me and my work. As my thoughts were interrupted by Columbia mumbling something to Magenta, I looked over to the door seeing Riff Raff holding a limp young women in his arms. I yelled out in annoyance, "What is the meaning of this?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Riff Raff spoke in his monotone voice, "Sir, I opened the door and this girl was here. I tried to invite her in but before I could. She passed out."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Magenta walked over to her brother, looking at the drenched unconscious girl, "Master, I noticed she is badly wounded. She has glass in her leg and both of her arms… and her arms… I've never seen anyone with so many cuts like she has… she also has a huge gash on the back of her head…"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I was already intrigued by this unconscious girl. "Riff Raff, bring the girl to my lab. Magenta, Columbia, get a room set up for her. Preferably close to the lab." As they were instructed they quickly left. Riff Raff was behind me, carrying the drenched unconscious girl with him./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Once we entered the lab, I ordered Riff Raff to set the girl on the table, and too leave immediately. He did as I said and I was finally alone with this girl./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I examined her features before I checked her wounds. The girl looked about 17 or 18. She had very clear, and beautiful lightly tanned skin. Her hair was dark brown, and ran down to her lower back. Her lips were parted slightly, letting me hear her faint breathing. The one thing I noticed while examining her, she had bruises all over her body, she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in ages, and was unhealthily class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As I started working on her leg, to carefully remove the glass, and to stick up the wound. The unconscious girl started to shudder in her sleep. I ignored it knowing she wouldn't wake up. Once I finished with her leg, I carefully took her shorts and shirt off, setting them to the side. As I got a better look at the girl, I noticed she was very beautiful. The bruises I saw earlier were also on her torso, some looked old and some rather new. But when I looked at her arms I was in utter shock. Magenta wasn't lying about it either. This girl had so many cuts on both arms. Some of the cuts were old and now scars, but others looked new and fresh. Especially the ones with the shards of glass in them. I worked on her arms carefully. Once done I moved onto her head, which wasn't too bad, but did have some glass in her scalp which I easily removed. Once I was finished, I made sure everything was stitched up nicely and bandaged./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I looked at the girl once more. Wondering what in the hell has happened to her. Forgetting I had ordered Columbia and magenta to set up a room for her, I ended up taking her to my room resting her on my bed./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I looked at her once more. She looked so beautiful. But... she looked really familiar as well... I decided to get in bed with her and hold her close. I can play with her later. Bows just not the night. I turned off the lights, pulling the strange girl into my class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"A/N:span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1"Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. I hope you enjoyed./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Chapter 2/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Fran N Furter' POV -/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I was awaken by a sudden movement beside me. I looked over next to me, noticing the girl was writhing as if in pain and fear. I heard her breathing quicken, she suddenly started screaming in her sleep. I was taken aback by this. Not knowing what to do./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I then sat up and gently touched her to wake her up. As I continued trying to wake her up. Everything went silent, she stopped squirming, and suddenly her eyes shot open with fear in her eyes. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Aria's POV -/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"When I woke up, I had no clue as to wear I was. My first thought was what if I passed out in the woods and dad found me. Oh god… I cringed at the thought, my heart started beating faster as I became more anxious and panic filled. I better calm down before I have another anxiety attack. I get them more and more each day because of dad and what he's done to me. As I started taking deep breathes to try and calm me down, I noticed that I was not in the house. I was in a unfamiliar bedroom, that looked like it was connected to another room, that looked like a laboratory? /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As I was getting familiar with my surroundings, I noticed a man lying next to me. He was looking right at me with concern and curiosity. I averted my eyes worried he'd hurt me. I started fidgeting with my fingers. That was when he spoke up./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""You are finally awake. My servants found you at our doorstep. You had some really bad injuries, which I fixed up for you. My name is Dr. Frank N Furter, but you may call me Frank."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I looked away shyly as the man with white makeup over his face, black/ blue eyeshadow around his eyes, and his dark red lips. I softly spoke, "Thank you Sir. My name is Aria Majors."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"The man gently took my hand and placed it gently to his lips. "Enchante." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I giggled softly at this, slightly blushing./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Then his facial expression changed from sweet and charming, to confused. "You said Major's? Are you by any chance related to Janet and Brad Major's?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I cringed at my fathers name. Hoping Frank didn't notice, I softly spoke once more, "I am."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"He smiled softly at me, "How have they been? I once knew your parents awhile ago. Your mother was a absolute beauty though I did get upset when I caught her sleeping with my experiment Rocky. Your father on the other hand, I didn't like him all that much."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. He knew my parents? I then looked down towards my feet sadly, "My mother is dead. She had gotten into a really bad car accident and it killed her on impact. This happened last year… As for my father…" I trailed off because every time his name was brought up, I couldn't because it would bring back horrible memories. As I tried to ignore the thought of my father, I noticed that I was in my black lace bra and underwear. I was surprised by my sudden appearance, but didn't question in because Dr. Furter probably needed to remove my clothing to access my wounds. I noticed he had wrapped my leg up in gauze. As I looked at my arms, thats when I began to panic the most. I had cuts all over. Old and new scars, some were faint, some looked raw and very new. I gasped, as I quickly tried to cover them up. As I attempted to hide them, Dr. Furter reached out. Gently touching my arm as if not to frighten me more. He looked into my eyes with his dark green eyes, "Hey, its okay. You don't have to hide. You are safe here. You won't be hurt here, as long as I am with you. I promise you that." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I smiled softly. Knowing that this man, this strangely dressed man in drag wouldn't hurt me. I looked up into his eyes but quickly averted them again, afraid I'd upset him or even make him change his mind, "thank you Dr. Furter." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""Now darling, stop calling me sir. Call me Frank, my dear." He looked at me with those beautiful wide eyes and a smile on his face. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""Oh okay Frank. Thank you for… saving me." I trailed off not knowing what to say to be honest. I then noticed his appearance. He was completely dressed in drag. Which I found rather odd but also very attractive as well. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"He interrupted my span class="Apple-converted-space" /spantrain of thought with a low chuckle, "You like what you see, my dear?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I blushed deeply and averted my gaze from his. At the moment it got even more awkward as my stomach decided to make a loud grumbling noise. I blushed even more, clearly embarrassed. He placed his hand under my chin, pulling it up so I would look into his eyes once more. With a smirk he said, "I take that as a yes and you must me hungry. Lets go see What Magenta has made for lunch."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"With that he got up from his spot on the bed beside me. He reached his hand out to help me off of the bed. I carefully took his hand, standing up. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt a sharp pain run up my leg, making me almost fall foreword. If Dr. Frank N Furter hadn't been standing in front of me, I'm sure I would've fell face first. I blushed even more as I fell into his chest and his strong masculine arms wrapped around me protectively, to steady me as well./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""I-I"m sorry. I didn't mean to…" I muttered./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"He gently squeezed my shoulders, I looked up into his eyes once more. Oh god I could get lost in them. He smiled innocently again, "Shall we get going then?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"With that we took the old rickety elevator down to the main floor. As we rode down in silence, I started fidgeting with my hands again. I really didn't really like tight or small spaces. It brought back memories of when my father would get angry with me and he'd lock me in our supply closet at home. He would even lock me in there when he would tire of 'playing' with me. He once touched, never really fucked me. He never got the chance to fuck me because every time he tried, I'd fight him. Thats when he got tired and would lock me in the closet. I was brought out of my morbid thoughts, by a hand touching my arm. I looked up, not noticing we made it to the first floor. Frank was waiting for me to leave the elevator first. He was so charming and a gentleman at that. I quickly apologized and exited the elevator first, then waited for him to exit and lead the way. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Frank N Furter span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanPOV -/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As we rode down to the first floor, I noticed that Aria did fidget a lot with her hands as she was in deep though or nervous. Oh she would make a wonderful play thing. But that wasn't the only thoughts I had about her. She was rather intriguing. So fragile. So scared. So damaged. I will get answers from her. Even if she doesn't want to give them, I will get what I want./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I touched her arm, to let her know we had made it to the first floor. She looked startled when I touched her. I motioned with my eyes that we were here. She quickly exited and waited for me to exit. I then led her down the hallway to the dining room, letting her enter first. My servants were waiting for us. Riff Raff and his sister Magenta were standing at the head of the table where my seat sat. Columbia was sitting in the chair on the right of my seat. I cleared my throat getting there attention and said, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. The butler is Riff Raff and the maid to his right is his sister Magenta. The girl in the seat is Columbia. We have prepared a room for you, and after we all eat; Magenta and Colombia will show you around so you get familiar with the castle. Lets eat shall we?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Aria's POV - /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As Frank introduces the servant to me, I look away shyly. I've always hated being the center of attention, but I didn't mind being on stage or performing. As I blushed slightly. I looked up once more looking at each servant. Riff Raff the butler had a hunch, he had stringy shoulder length blonde hair, he had dark circles around his eyes, and he was very pale. The next person I observed was Magenta; she had untidy short red hair that was at her shoulders, like her brother she had pale skin, with white powder on her face, she had red lipstick on as well. Next came columbia who was maybe a few inches shorter that I was. She had red short pixie like hair, she wore a sparkly over coat over her corset. They all looked at me greeting and welcoming me./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"After we sat down and ate our late breakfast which consisted of french toast, eggs and bacon. There was a little bit of conversation which consisted mainly of Columbia asking me a bunch of questions. She seemed to be very bubbly and outgoing. She smiled at me, "So Aria, how old are you? What are your hobbies? Fave color?" She went on with a bunch of questions./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I put my hands up as if to shield myself from all the oncoming questions, "Okay okay slow down. I will only answer a few right now, and later we can talk more if you want." I looked up from my empty plate, realizing everyone was staring at me in silence. I could feel my cheeks redden a little from my shyness, then I spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear me, "Well… I'm almost 18. I'll be turning 18 on the first of August. As for hobbies, I don't really have any to be honest. I mean I was in cheer, dance, theater, and I guess I enjoy playing piano and singing…" I trailed off thinking of my mother, I had only stopped doing those things that I enjoyed doing, after she had passed on. I felt my eyes sting with tears threatening to flow freely. I took a small breath, fighting back those tears, I put a fake smile on, "Favorite color would be dark purple."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I looked up at Frank, who was staring at me as if intrigued. I softly spoke, "You said we were going on a tour?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Frank N Furter span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanPOV -/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As soon as she had mentioned the tour, which I had forgotten about. It had given me an idea of how I would get closer to her. I excused the servants by telling them to get back to their chores. I walked over to Aria, taking her by the hand and leading her down the hallway. I showed her all of the main rooms; the show room, pool room, etc. I then decided to show her where her room was. As she walked beside me she looked intrigued by everything I had to show her. He eyes would widen at certain objects in the hallway. She was rather adorable. As we continued walking to her room. I noticed she slowed her pace to look at the American Gothic painting on the wall. I chuckled to myself. "I see that painting caught your attention. It is one of my favorites. In fact if I remember correctly, the day your parents first visited the castle. Me, Riff Raff, and Magenta .recreated that painting."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Aria looked up at me surprised, "Really? you recreated this painting?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I chuckle at her fascination, "Well yes. It was on the day Janet and Brad went to their friends wedding. Me and my servants were there. I was the minister, Riff Raff was the old man standing to the right of the minister, and Magenta was the lady on the left."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I hear the young girl chuckle at this. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""But shall we continue down the hallway?" I took her hand once more like if I was leading a small child. Oh how innocent and fun shed be to play with./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;" - Aria's POV -/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As Frank led me down the hallway, we walked past the laboratory, to a door that was next to it./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"As soon as Frank opened the door, my eyes widened. Inside the wallpaper was a dark shade of purple, the floor was mahogany wood, to the back right there were two doors (which I assumed was a bathroom and closet.). There was a queen sized bed with a purple comforter and purple drapes hanging above it. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Before I could think, I quickly embraced Frank in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. As I realized the situation, I quickly pushed myself away from home. Scared I'd get hit I put my arms up in protection. After a few minutes of waiting for him to react. He had a look of confusion on his face. I quickly averted my gaze from his. "I-I'm sorry... thank you for the room."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Before I could even do anything, he quickly embraced me in another tight hug. It was at that point I bursted into tears. All of those feelings of not being safe or even wanted washed away, as this man. This stranger held me in his arms. I felt safe. I cried in his arms as he rubbed soft circles in my back. I hadn't realized that I had cried to the point where I went limp in his arms. He picked me up, carried me to the bed. He had tucked me in, kissing me on my forehead. Before he could walk away, I quickly reached out to grab his hand. Not wanting him to leave. He looked back at me with surprise in his eyes, I stared into them, "Please stay with me…" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I was expecting him to say no. My whole life my parents never really comforted me when I got scared at night. They'd tell me that I had to toughen up and face my fears. Mom would try to comfort me but after awhile my dad had told her that I'd never learn to face my fears if she held my hand all the time. The more I thought about it all, the more I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. My father had truly hated me and my mother. I had no idea as to why. But he did. To my surprise Frank stayed and sat on my bed, facing me. He looked into my eyes and asked, "What's troubling you my dear?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I averted my eyes from his. I knew I could trust him. He hasn't given me a reason to not trust him and to fear him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I mean he did help me when I was hurt. He gave me a place to stay, he fed me. I sighed softly and began my story. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;""After my mom had passed, my dad… had gotten into drinking. He became very abusive towards me. He would blame me for my mothers death. He'd hit me, he'd throw me into our supply closet for hours at a time even days. He would then starve me because he thought I was a waste of space and didn't deserve food. He had once thrown me down our stairs that led to the basement. My only escape from that hell hole was school, for the most part. I mean once I quit cheer I started to get bullied to the point I started to cut. The day you guys found me at your door, was the day I decided I had enough of it. Its just been hell since mom passed." I looked away from the man in front of me. I had told him a lot. I felt insecure and I felt like a freak. He would surely make me leave… /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"He caught me by surprise by wiping the fallen tears on my cheeks, and looking me in the eyes, "Aria, you are safe here. You will be protected and will never get hurt under my protection. I want you to feel safe, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. I am here for you, my dear."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"I threw myself into his arms and cried. They weren't tears of hurt or sadness for once, they were tears of relief and safety. Even happiness. As I cried in his arms, I dosed off. All I remember is he stayed with me to help me feel safe. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"A/N:/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 28pt;"Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I know Frank may seem out of character but he is still the same Frank we all know and love. /span/p 


End file.
